


Incontri inaspettati

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [26]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Whispers, Wordcount: 100-1.000, la stanchezza del writober si fa sentire, una boiata semplicemente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 26 - SussurroFandom: Assassin's CreedShip: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da VinciDal testo:"-Leonardo. - Un sussurro alle sue spalle, e Leonardo rabbrividì.Si girò immediatamente, non trovando nessuno alle sue spalle. Sentì la paura montargli dentro e cominciò a camminare velocemente verso l'uscita di quel vicolo. Si sentiva inseguito, come se un'ombra lo stesse braccato."
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 8





	Incontri inaspettati

L'assassino era a Venezia, non si parlava d'altro. La gente lo aveva visto arrampicarsi in piazza San Marco, appena qualche giorno fa e si era scatenato il panico. Leonardo non ascoltò molto quelle dicerie, perso nel suo lavoro e nei suoi studi. La città presto si riempì di guardie, pronte a scovare la minima traccia dell'Assassino. Leonardo non si sentiva a suo agio a camminare per le strade. Non per la presenza dell'assassino, ma per la presenza delle guardie. Lui lo conosceva bene, l'uomo ricercato. Aveva paura che i loro incontri potessero attirarel'attenzione delle guardie. L'artista cercò di non pensarci, percorrendo le strade addobbate a festa della città.

Era arrivato il carnevale a Venezia e tutti, come consuetudine, indossavano una maschera. Il cielo nuvoloso portava venti freddi dalla laguna, mentre Leonardo si incamminava verso il suo studio. Un gruppo di monaci gli passò accanto e vide con la coda dell'occhio uno di quei cappucci scuri osservarlo. Che potesse essere lui? Scosse la testa, pensando all'assurdità di quel pensiero. Non era il tipo di uomo da andarsene in giro per le strade rischiando di essere catturato.

Girò l'angolo svelto, imboccando un piccolo vicoletto poco illuminato. Oltre di esso, lo aspettava il calore e la tranquillità della sua bottega.

-Leonardo. - Un sussurro alle sue spalle, e Leonardo rabbrividì.

Si girò immediatamente, non trovando nessuno alle sue spalle. Sentì la paura montargli dentro e cominciò a camminare velocemente verso l'uscita di quel vicolo. Si sentiva inseguito, come se un'ombra lo stesse braccato.

Davanti a sé vedeva comparire il suo studio. Ce l'aveva quasi fatta.

Una mano andò a coprirli la bocca, mentre un braccio gli circondò la vita. Leonardo cercò di divincolarsi, ma senza successo.

-Leonardo tranquillo sono io... - Solo in quel momento, l'artista riconobbe quella voce e smise di opporre resistenza.

La mano sulla sua bocca venne immediatamente allontana.

-Ezio! Mi hai spaventato. - Sospirò Leonardo, voltandosi verso il suo interlocutore.

L'assassino gli regalò uno dei suoi sorrisi più accattivanti.

-Perdonami, ma sai che devo essere discreto. - Disse, le sue mani ancora sui fianchi dell'artista.

-Potrebbero vederti le guardie. Ti stanno cercando... - Ebbe giusto il tempo di finire la frase, che i due uomini sentirono il marciare delle guardie.

Leonardo venne spinto immediatamente sotto l'arco di un portone là vicino. Ezio davanti a sé, le mani sulla porta in legno.

I due uomini si ritrovarono uno di fronte all'altro, a pochi centimetri di distanza. Leonardo fissò i suoi occhi in quelli color nocciola dell'altro. Così vicino riusciva a vedere completamente il suo viso sotto il cappuccio. Sentì il cuore battere forte, sia per la vicinaza dell'uomo che per la paura di essere scoperto dalle guardie. La guarnigione passò sulla strada principale senza accorgersi di niente e i due uomini poterono così uscire alle scoperto.

\- Ci è mancato poco. - Commentò Leonardo, affacciandosi dal vicoletto. Una mano si posò sulla sua spalla, mentre il viso di Ezio si avvicinava al suo orecchio.

\- Verrò a farti visita stasera, lascia la finestra aperta. - Sussurrò al suo orecchio, il suo respiro caldo che solleticava quella porzione di pelle.

Leonardo ebbe un brivido, qusta volta di piacere. Socchiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quelle sensazioni e alle carezze dell'altro.

Un leggero bacio sul collo, poi Ezio sparì lasciandolo da solo in quel vicolo.

Leonardo si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere il mantello dell'altro sparire sui tetti delle case. Attraversò la strada principale entrò velocemente nel suo studio. Sospirò e andò ad aprire la finestra, impaziente di rivedere Ezio.


End file.
